One Direction
One Direction are an English-Irish group, consisting of members Niall Horan, Zayn Malik, Liam Payne, Harry Styles, and Louis Tomlinson. They were signed with Simon Cowell's record label, Syco Records after being formed and finishing third in the seventh series of British television singing competition The X Factor in 2010. They subsequently signed in the United States with Columbia Records. Their two albums Up All Night (2011) and Take Me Home ''(2012) broke several records, topped the charts of most major markets, and generated worldwide chart-topping singles, including their mosts famous singles: "'What Makes You Beautiful'" and "'Live While We're Young'". Propelled to international success by the power of social media, One Direction are often described as sparking the resurgence in the boy band concept, and of forming part of a new "British invasion" in the United States. As of November 2012, One Direction have sold over 15 million albums, singles, and videos worldwide. Their archiviments include a BRIT Award and 3 MTV Video Music Awards. They were proclaimed 2012's Top New Artist by Billboard and scored the definitive title of MTV's Best Artists of 2012 list. According to Nick Gatfield, the chairman and chief executive of Sony Music Enternimient UK, as of June 2012, One Direction represented a $50 million business empire. Relationship With Fifth Harmony Camila Cabello is a big fan of One Direction, In fact she used to have an account in Twitter about this group. One Direction's Harry Styles and Niall Horan have congratulated the girls in various performances in The X Factor, Harry follows them on Twitter. Lauren Jauregui said that she would like to date with Zayn Malik, Camila with Harry Styles and Ally, Dinah and Normani with all of them. Lauren Jauregui said that it is amazing that there's a comparation between Fifth Harmony and One Direction because they're so amazing and succesful. Dinah-Jane said that they're really good performers and really work on the stage. Similarities Between 5H & 1D *One Direction did not know each other before X Factor, as well as Fifth Harmony. *They both were formed by Simon Cowell. *One Direction shortens to 1D, Fifth Harmony shortens to 5H (A number and a letter). *There are 5 people in both groups. *There are 12 letters in One Direction and Fifth Harmony. *Zayn's and Ally's grandparents passed away during X Factor and they are both 19 years old. *Both ended up in 3rd place on The-X Factor. *Normani performed their song What Makes You Beautiful with Arin Ray in the second round of bootcamp, and What Makes You Beautiful was nominated in the Pepsi Challenge for Fifth Harmony to sing. *Simon Cowell was their mentor on The X-Factor. *One Direction sang Torn in the Finals of The X-Factor UK and the video was uploaded on December 12th, Fifth Harmony sang Impossible for the Semi-Finals and the video was uploaded on December 12th as well. So that means that both of the songs that both groups sang on Judges Houses and then Live Shows were uploaded exactly the same date but the diference is that 1D performed in 2010 and 5H on 2012. *Liam auditioned on 2008 on The X-Factor but later was eliminated, Dinah-Jane forgot the lyrics of the song on Bootcamp: If those two facts wouldn't happened probably neither of the groups (1D & 5H) would exist because If both of them (Liam and Dinah) make it trough to Live Shows or Judges Houses they would make it as solo artist later on the Show. *There are three numbers separating 1 (One) of 5 (Fifth), and there are three letters separating D (Direction) of H (Harmony). Musical Style One Direction's debut studio album ''Up All Night is predominantly a pop music record, containing elements of teen pop, dance pop, pop rock, and power pop, with electropop and rock influences. While in Take Me Home (2012) there are sounds of Pop, Pop Rock, Dance-Pop, Power Pop, Soft Pop and Teen Pop. Members ''Niall Horan '''Niall James Horan', born 13 September 1993 (age 19), is from Mulligar, County Westmeath, Ireland.Born to mother Maura Gallagher and father Bobby Horan,he has an older brother named Greg. Their parents divorced when he was five He and his brother lived between each of their homes for a few years before eventually deciding to live with their father in Mullingar Coláiste Mhuire. Horan was a pupil at a boys' Christian Brothers school. He was in the school choir, performing seasonally around Christmas. Prior to participating in The X Factor, he performed around his homeland, including as a support act for Llyod Daniels in Dublin. Horan has been playing guitar since his childhood. Horan has also stated that he is a "big swing" fan, citing favourite artists Frank Sinatra, Dean Martin and Michael Buble.Horan also cites rock music favourably and is a fan of The Eagles, Bon Jovi and The Script. ''Zayn Malik '''Zain Javadd "Zayn" Malik',born 12 January 1993 (age 19), is from Bradford, West Yorkshire, England. Born to British Pakistani father Yaser and an English mother, Tricia Malik (née Brannan), he has one older sister, Doniya, and two younger sisters, Waliyha and Safaa. He grew up in East Bowling, was a pupil at Lower Fields Primary School, and went to Tong High School, a state comprehensive school. Malik did not fit in at his first two schools due to his mixed heritage, and after moving schools at the age of twelve, Malik, states he started taking pride in his appearance. On auditioning for The X Factor, he stated: "I was looking for an experience". He cites urban music as his main musical influence, growing up, he was into R&B and rap. He as well as other members of One Direction further notes artists such as Bruno Mars, as a "dream collaborator." Malik is addicted to smoking cigarettes; in late 2011, he expressed his desire to quit. Malik once wrote on Twitter, "La ila ha ill lalla ho muhammed door rasoolalah", known as a common declaration of faith among Muslims meaning: "There is no God but Allah and Muhammad is the prophet of Allah." ''Liam Payne '''Liam James Payne', born 29 August 1993 (age 19), is from Wolverhampton, West Midlands, England.Born three weeks early to mother Karen and father Geoff, he has two older sisters, Ruth and Nicola. Until the age of four, Payne had regular tests done in hospital as doctors noticed one of his kidneys was scarred and dysfunctional. To help cope with the pain, he had 32 injections in his arm in the morning and evening as a child. As a student, Payne was heavily involved in sports. Payne was bullied in secondary school and took up boxing lessons at the age of twelve. He was a music tecnology student at City of Wolverhampton College. Payne had once performed in front of a 26,000 crowd at a Wolverhampton Wanderers' football match. Payne first auditioned in 2008 to The X Factor's fifth series when he was fourteen. He made it to the judges' houses, but Cowell thought he was not ready for the competition and asked him to come back in two years. Payne cites Justin Timberlake as one of his biggest influences. He also said that he draws inspiration from Take That member Gary Barlow when performing. ''Harry Styles '''Harry Edward Styles', born 1 February 1994 (age 18), is from the village of Holmes Chapel, Cheshire, England. He is a former pupil at Holmes Chapel Comprehensive School, a state comprehensive school.Born to mother Anne Cox and father Des Styles,he has an older sister, Gemma. He was seven when their parents divorced, his mother subsequently getting remarried. Following the divorce, Styles, his older sister and mother moved further out into the Cheshire countryside. At the age of twelve he moved back to Holmes Chapel. Prior to participating in The X Factor, the then sixteen-year-old Styles had a part-time job at the W. Mandeville Bakery in Holmes Chapel. Styles was the lead singer for the band White Eskimo with band members lead guitarist Haydn Morris, bass guitarist Nick Clough and drummer Will Sweeny. They had once entered a Battle of the Bands competition, which they won. As a child, Styles loved singing, noting Elvis Presley as one of his influences. He also cites Presley for his musical beginnings. Styles also cites contemporaries, Foster The People, Codplay and Kings Of Leon among his influences. Styles states that The X Factor gave him "a lot more" confidence as a performer. Styles says that he often looks to Coldplay front man Chris Martin for inspiration when performing on stage. Styles also states that The Beatles had an influence on him growing up, as his father would play their music. ''Louis Tomlinson '''Louis William Tomlinson', born Louis Troy Austin on 24 December 1991 (age 21), is from Doncaster, South Yorkshire, England. Born to mother Johannah Poulston and father Troy Austin, his parents split when he was young and he took on his stepfather Mark Tomlinson's name. He has five younger half-sisters, and two of them had roles as babies on television series Fat Friends, on which he would go along and serve as an extra. After Fat Friends, he attended an acting school in Barnsley. He had small parts in an ITV1 drama film If I Had You ''and BBC's ''Waterloo Road. He was a sixth form student at Hall Cross School, a state comprehensive school, and a former pupil of the Hayfield School.He revealed that he failed his first year of A leveles at the Hayfield School and ended up going back to Hall Cross and started A levels over again. He had a number of jobs, including at a Vue Cinema and at Docaster Rovers football stadium as a waiter in their hospitality suites. As a student at Hall Cross, Tomlinson starred in several musical productions.Tomlinson revealed that landing the lead role of Danny Zuco in the Hall Cross musical production of Grease motivated him to audition for The X Factor. Tomlinson cites Robbie Williams as his biggest influence and idol. In an interview with Now Magazine, he stated: "I've always loved Robbie. He's just so cheeky, he can get away with anything. His performances are unbelievable." He also admires recording artist Ed Sheeran, describing him as "phenomenal." Discography *''Up All Night'' (2011) *''Take Me Home'' (2012) Concert tours *Up All Night Tour (2011–12) *2012 World Tour (2013) Gallery Click here to see the gallery for One Direction. Category:Artists Category:Bands Category:People Category:Males Category:British